choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Lee
Hana, a character in The Royal Romance series, is one of the suitors to Prince Liam and also a potential love interest for your character. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 2. Appearance Hana has long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. Usually, she wears a pink dress. Personality Hana is a kind-hearted girl and has a great personality, although she is often shy, timid, and has low self-esteem. History As a child, Hana was pushed into doing many things by her family. She says that most of them she didn't enjoy, but that playing piano was a passion of hers. However, her parents also pushed her too much to perform for large crowd and, furious, she messed up a performance at a ball. When visiting Paris she tells the player about how she used to read some of her favorite books there and how she left messages in the pages of books for the next reader. Relationships Your Character When she first appeared in Chapter 2, Hana quickly complimented Your Character's looks. Hana and Your Character first meet in a boutique where they're looking for a dress for the Masquerade Ball. Your Character accidentally sees Hana in her underwear. Depending on the player's choice, Hana is going to like what Your Character says. Being friends with Hana proves to be beneficial to Your Character. In Book 2, Hana is worried about going back home because of the tensions between her parents. Your character offered her a place to stay in your new estate and she agreed. If you rejected the Prince's proposal and declared your love for Hana, she will propose to you on the night before the Homecoming Ball and there is a diamond scene where you can hook up with her if you choose to in Book 2, Chapter 18. Even if you are engaged to Liam, you can still pursue a relationship with her. In Book 3, Chapter 1, if you are actively pursuing Hana, she will give you a ring and you will announce to the rest of the group that you are getting married and that it will be something for the Cordonian people to get behind. Olivia Olivia bullies Hana often. Xinghai Lee Xinghai is Hana's father. Hana stands up to her father in Chapter 13 of Book 2 which throws off their relationship. She is unsure of how things will work out with her parents and the MC (especially if the MC pursues a romantic relationship). Other Looks Hana Lingerie.png|Lingerie Hana Masquerade.png|Masquerade ball Hana Winter Ball.png|Winter ball Hana Bikini.png|Bikini Hana Riding.png|Riding outfit Hana Lee.png|Full view of Hana Hana Towel.png|Spa towel Hana Towel2.png|Spa towel TRR Hana Tea ceremony.png|Tea Ceremony outfit Hana New York Outfit.png|New York casual outfit Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|Hana in Book 2 HannasringtoMC.jpg|Hana's ring to MC HannaandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Hana and MC's Engagement Photo Trivia * She is shown on the cover of ''The Royal Romance, Book 2''. * Like several other characters, the fandom has a split view on her. Some members find her niceness and loyalty to your character endearing while other members are put off by her naïveté and find her clingy and annoying. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Nobility